


Candy Cane

by lumos2503



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Horny Teenagers, Kinda, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Top Harry Potter, Vibrators, inappropriate use of a candy cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos2503/pseuds/lumos2503
Summary: There's a Christmas Market at Hogsmeade. When Draco gets cold, Harry comes up with a rather filthy way to warm up his lover.*No candy canes were harmed in writing this fic*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 521





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and merry (maybe a bit belated) Christmas everyone!
> 
> Welcome to this smutty and fluffy christmassy oneshot about two boys, who might have fallen in love. And are horny. Very. So horny, that they just couldn't wait.

**Candy Cane**

„Hey, Harry, Draco! Have you guys seen this?”

Ron’s voice yanked me out of my blissful doze. I had my head buried in Harry’s lap, cuddling into the soft fabric of his sweatpants as we were sitting on my favourite couch in the 8th year common room. Harry was skimming trough a quidditch magazine, lazily raking his fingers through my hair.

“What is it?”, Harry shouted back, momentarily holding his hands still.

“Don’t stop”, I whined, pushing my head back into Harry’s massaging fingers.

Harry smiled softly and continued. I closed my eyes and sighed happily.

Ron had come over by now and slumped into an armchair next to us. “There’s a notice on the board, that Hogsmeade will have a Christmas Market on this last weekend before the holidays.”

“Oh, that’s nice! Isn’t this nice, baby?” He was so cute, when he was excited. Just like a little kid.

I shrugged, not even bothering to open my eyes. I just felt so warm and comfortable. How should I be in the mood to go out in the fucking snow and the freezing wind, when instead I could cuddle with Harry all day long. Well except for lessons. And meals. And studying time in the library. And when I went to the loo. But else? _All day_!

“C’mon, Draco. It’s gonna be nice! We just pack you up in your warmest clothes!”

“Don’t know”, I mumbled, trying to hide my head under Harry’s absurdly large hoodie, not wanting to show that I kind of like the idea of me and him, wandering in the snow, holding hands, drinking hot cocoa. I nibbled his soft, tanned skin.

I felt his laugh rumbling in his flat stomach underneath my cheeks. He tried to pull the seam of his hoodie up, so I would have to come outside in this cruel, cold world.

He finally freed my ear and I shivered as his warm breath washed over my skin. “If you come with me and behave, I might as well do something for you later…” His voice was deep and full of oh so filthy promises.

“Okay, okay! Let’s go, now!” I darted up immediately, bumping the top of my hand painfully against Harry’s chin. “Ow, sorry, Harry! But seriously, let’s go now!”

Ron’s eyes were wide as galleons as he looked back and forth between a laughing Harry, who rubbed his stubbly chin and my exciting, pink-cheeked face. “What the fuck did you tell him?!”, he asked in sheer surprise.

“Do you really wanna know?”, Harry asked with this mischievous twinkle, that I love so much.

Ron stared and he quickly covered his glowing red ears. “Lalala, I can’t hear you!”, he sang, and I chuckled.

“Should we ask the others to come too?”, Harry asked, already standing up and sauntering towards the black board to read the notice himself.

“Well, there’s not much left”, Ron answered, when he finally felt it would be safe enough to uncover his ears, so he wouldn’t have to hear anything related to our sex life. This prude.

“’Mione went home to see her parents, since it’s the first Christmas after the war. Ginny and Luna are at Xenophilius’ place. We can ask Neville! What about Pansy, Theo and Blaise?”

I noticed how his cheeks flushed as he mentioned Blaise’s name. Hmm, interesting.

“Pansy has the flu”, I answered casually. “But I will ask the boys!”

Harry smiled broadly. I loved this wide, cheerful grin, showing his white teeth in his dark 7-day-stubble. “Perfect. So, Ron and I find Neville and ask him if he wants to join, and baby, could you find Theo and Blaise?”

I nodded. “Sure, let’s meet in 15 minutes here, ready to leave?”

~*~

After I found my friends and told them about our plans, I wanted to get dressed and moved to my room. Our room. The place that brought us together, actually. When we came back to our 8th year, it was horrible at first. I was broken after the war. And so was Harry. But together we somehow managed to pick up the pieces and assemble them. We became friends along the way. And then about 3 weeks ago, the sexual tension between us (that might have actually started about _years_ ago) released in a bang. A loud bang. A fucking _good_ bang. And then we couldn’t stop. Damn, my ass got sore that night. His huge cock and his natural dominance were such a turn on for me. How could I possibly live without that now? And well, yeah. He’s alright, too, I suppose. I mean, he’s kind and funny and beautiful and snarky and sexy and… Okay, okay! I might have a _tiny_ crush on him! And every time he calls me baby, my heart melts and my cock twitches.

I opened the door to our room and my cock twitched inside my pants. And this time not because he has called me baby. Harry was naked. Well except for his black boxer briefs, but with the way he was bent over, that piece of thin fabric didn’t really make a difference. The sight of his muscular thighs and his round, firm ass made me bite my lip.

“Oh, look at you”, I crooned.

He flinched, because I caught him by surprise, but he chuckled. “Later, my sweet boy. But now, let’s get dressed!”

~*~

We dressed in the warmest things we found. At least me. I ended up wearing warm socks and boots, woollen pants, one of Harry’s older Weasley-Sweaters, which didn’t fit him anymore, since he gained tons of muscles over the summer, when he found working out the only way to stop his mind. I would never ever in my life tell him that… but I loved it. I loved how I wore something so precious to him, something he had worn for a long time, something that smelled like him. At last I wrapped my cashmere scarf around my neck and hung my coat over my arm, ready to leave. I looked up at Harry.

“That’s what you’re going to wear?”, I asked incredulous.

He looked up and down his body. “What’s wrong with it?”

He was wearing a pair of worn jeans, a long-sleeved shirt and his leather jacket, that once belonged to his godfather. And his old Gryffindor scarf.

“You’re going to freeze your ass off!”

“Aww, baby. Don’t worry about my pretty ass. I’m gonna be fine!”

I rolled my eyes at him. Well, it wasn’t my problem. And I would most certainly _not_ give him some of my clothes, thank you very much.

~*~

Chatting and laughing we went down the small street to Hogsmeade. Harry’s cheerful laughter sounded loud in my ears and I had to grin. When he was happy, I was happy. Casually he slung his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head, pressing me against his warm body. The snow made little crunching sounds beneath our feet. It felt like Christmas.

“That’s beautiful!”, Neville said in awe, when we entered the small village.

Lots and lots of shimmering lights and candles lit up the streets, fir springs were hanging above our heads between the houses, decorated with candy canes and ornaments. The sound of little bells and Christmas carols overlay the crowded street. It truly was beautiful.

“Oh, Madame Rosmerta is selling mulled wine and mead in front of her pub! Do you guys want some?”, Theo asked.

The boys and I moved down the narrow road towards the pub. Then I noticed, that Harry wasn’t next to me. “Harry?” I turned around. “Harry?!”

There he stood. Still at the beginning of the street, staring up at all the lights and decorations. His big green eyes twinkled.

I stepped back to him and gently lay a hand on his arm. “Are you okay?”

Finally he tore his gaze back and looked at me. His smile was genuine, and just a tiny bit sad. “Yeah, I’m okay.” His warm hand tenderly cupped my cheek. “You look beautiful, you know that?” And then he kissed me. His lips were so soft and hot and Merlin, I could do this all night long.

I felt my cheeks get red “Oh, shut up”, I mumbled, when we broke apart.

“Never!” This stupid, cheeky grin. Ugh, I loved it. “Come on, let me buy you some hot cocoa!”

~*~

Together we strolled through the decorated streets, stopping here and there to buy a few last-minute-gifts for our friends and some snacks for us. The wind grew colder every minute and my feet started freezing like hell. I looked up at Harry, still clad in his leather jacket (which he looked freaking hot in). He simply showed no sign of discomfort or cold whatsoever, that git. Me, on the other hand, really wanted to go home by now. Slip into my warm bed, Harry wrapped around me and his dick preferably in my ass. So, I started to whine.

“I’m so cold”, I told him when we were a few feet behind our friends.

“Poor baby. Let me hug you!”

He pulled me into a tight embrace, his body warmth was seeping through his clothes and started to warm my frozen limbs a bit. But that wouldn’t be enough.

“Can’t we just go back to the castle and have sex? I will freeze to death here…”

I felt how Harry involuntarily pressed his hips forward at the word “sex”.

I smirked into his scarf. That might work. “I just want to be in bed and feel your warm, strong body”, I whined.

“Hmm, but…”

“Please, daddy”, I whispered seductively.

A warm rush of breath swept over my ear. “Fuck you.”

_This daddy thing. On the 4 th time we slept together, he had been wild. He had fucked me like a savage. Had hold my hands over my head, pounding into me like there was no tomorrow. It was fucking heaven! I had been reduced to a moaning and whining mess, totally on his mercy. He had teased me for what felt like hours and my cock had slapped heavy and hard against my stomach. I had been dying to touch it, I wanted to come so badly. I had screamed and pleaded. The he had leaned forward, without ceasing his harsh thrusts against my prostate._

_“You can come, when daddy tells you to come, do you understand baby?”_

_“Yes, daddy!”, I had screamed, nearly out of my mind with lust._

_“Who do you belong to, beautiful?”_

_“You, daddy, only yooouu.” And I had come. With a long cry and without touching my cock only once._

_My tight ass had clenched around Harry’s cock and he nearly crushed me as he came._

“But daddy, you would make me feel so hot and good…”, I moaned in his ear.

I felt his dick grow hard in his pants.

“You cocky bastard”, he growled. “Making your daddy hard in public…”

“Oh, daddy. What you’re going to do to me?”, I asked in fake innocence. Nothing about me is innocent.

Harry glanced back to our friends. They were about 50 metres down the road, buying roast chestnuts, obviously not caring about us.

“Come!” He took me by the hand and pulled me into a dark alley between two houses. He hastily threw some concealing charms around us, masking us from curious views.

He pressed me against the cold stone wall, making me shiver even more than before. His lips crashed on mine, seizing them in a rough kiss. He bit my lower lip and I gasped as his hard cock pressed against my groin.

“You are a naughty, naughty boy”, he whispered between kisses and bites on my sensitive neck.

“Yes”, I hissed. I was indeed naughty.

“Do you know what you get, when you get your daddy hard in public?”

He roughly pulled down my pants. My hot cock sprang free and I gasped as it hit the cold air.

“Turn around.”

“Yes!”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy.”

My legs shook as I turned around and braced my arms against the wall.

I heard him muttering a charm, which cleaned and lubed me at the same time.

“Fuck”, I groaned. He would fuck me, right here and there. In this filthy alley, with people walking by just a few metres away.

But then I heard a soft, rustling sound. I craned my neck to see, what he was doing. And I saw something red and white in his hands. What the hell?

A thick finger stroked up and down my crevice and I shuddered. Harry massaged my tight hole, the ring of muscles twitched under his fingertip. Gently he pushed inside me. My head fall back and I groaned.

“Baby?”, he asked in a calm voice and I knew, that he was asking for my permission to go on.

“Yes, please!”

His finger disappeared and was immediately replaced with something hard and thin. Wait. Red and white. The candy canes he had bought.

“Harry…”, I gasped.

“Shh, love. I’ll make you feel so good and warm.” His voice was full of mischievous joy.

Slowly the candy cane pressed inside me. It was not thick, but it was long and started to brush against my prostate. My hard cock twitched again.

“You think, you need a little punishment for playing dirty games with your daddy?”

“I do, fuck yes!” With a last push the candy cane was all the way inside my hole. The curved part snugged tightly around my heavy balls. “I do daddy!”

“Then I’ll have some fun with you.” I felt and heard that the cheeky grin was back.

And then, without a warning, I felt the cane grow. Yes, grow. It fucking expanded in my hole. I moaned. I felt fuller and fuller every second.

Harry pressed a wet kiss against my left ass cheek. “When we come home, you’ll have to be nice and loose and ready for your daddy’s hard cock. Okay, baby?”

“Gods, can’t you just fuck me now?”, I whined. The pressure against my prostate grew and made me slightly desperate.

Harry chuckled and playfully smacked my ass. “No”, he said simply. “But I’ll make sure, that you’ll enjoy every second of this.”

He helped me pull my pants back on and kissed me once again. No need to say that I didn’t feel cold anymore. I felt pretty much on fire.

We stumbled back onto the main road. Well, I stumbled and pressed the cane even firmer against my prostate and Harry strutted like the bastard he is.

“Where were you?!”, Blaise and Ron asked in the same irritated tone.

“Oh, here and there.”

I felt the curious gazes of our friends hanging on my red cheeks.

~*~

The next hour was torture. Well, it felt fucking good, but nevertheless. Torture!

With every step we took, the hard, unyielding stick pressed against my balls and prostate in just the right amount of pleasure and pain. I constantly bit my lip, to restrain me from moaning. Harry’s hand in my mine was warm and calm and the only thing that kept me from losing my mind! I wanted to come _so bad_.

Sometimes we fell behind a few steps and I gave in to the insane pleasure washing through my body. I gasped and panted, and Harry always smiled sweetly and brushed the sweaty hair out of my forehead.

“Please, god, please!”, I begged. “Just let me – nghhaa – let me come, daddy!”

We stopped. Harry’s eyes were full of sympathy. “You wanna come, baby?”

“Yes, Harry, daddy, pleeeassse!”

And again he pulled me into a small alley. But this time with no concealing charms around us. “When you behave and be quiet, I’ll fuck you into the mattress later.”

I nodded fervently.

“Now come to me, baby. I will help you with this.”

I stepped nearer; my knees were so weak. With shivering fingers, I reached for his jacket and clawed the material, trying to stabilize myself. He pressed my head against his chest, my cheek now lay warm against his hard muscles. He gently massaged my scalp and neck.

“It’s okay, baby. You will feel better now.”

I heard him whisper another spell and I shouted a muffled scream into his chest. It vibrated. The candy cane fucking vibrated against my swollen prostate. I pressed my mouth into his warm chest, trying to keep quiet, but still some breathy moans escaped me. My heart pounded wildly in my chest.

“Shh, love, shh. You can come if you want. Daddy got you.”

And his words worked magic. I let go. My legs started to tremble and I nearly fell over as I felt something hot shooting through my veins. My cock twitched inside my pants as I came _hard_ and I felt sticky white cum spurting inside my boxer briefs.

“Turn it off”, I sobbed.

The vibration stopped immediately and the candy cane shrunk back to its normal size.

I was still panting and whimpering. “Oh fuck, fuck, daddy.”

He held me tight. He was there and I could come down from my high.

“You okay, baby?” His voice was soft and he pressed little kisses against my sweaty temple.

I nodded weakly. “Yes…”

“Should I take you home now?”

“Daddy, take me home.”

**THE END**


	2. Candy Cane 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of our horny boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut. Pure, shameless, hard smut.
> 
> You called for chapter 2 and your wish is my command lmao
> 
> Have fun, you naughty people!

I don’t know how I survived the way back to the castle. The candy cane, though it was back to its regular, thin state, flicked against my oversensitive prostate every other step. I just couldn’t think straight. By the time we finally entered our dorm and Harry had casted all privacy charms he could think of, I was exhausted, covered in sweat and rock-hard again. And freezing cold, but Harry lit up our small fireplace so that was okay, I guess.

Heavy as a sack of flour I slumped, face down, on our bed (two weeks ago we had decided that it would be more convenient to merge our two single beds into a large one). I yelped as I felt my clothes disappear. And I yelped again ad Harry practically _jumped_ on me.

“Damn, you got me hard all afternoon, baby”, he cooed, pressing the clear evidence of this statement into my thigh.

His hands were all over my body, pressing and touching and _feeling_ my soft skin. I hummed into the mattress.

“I need to have you now”, Harry panted.

He now pressed hot, wet kisses on my shoulders and neck and I felt goose bumps spread over my entire back.

“I have to taste that cute little ass of yours.”

“Oh god, Harry!”, I breathed.

“On your hands and knees, beautiful.” Harry’s voice warm and soft and dripped like honey from my ears.

I quickly scrambled to get up and pushed my butt in the air, my hard cock now dangled heavy and red between my legs.

A long-drawn sigh escaped my lips, as Harry pulled out the candy cane. His other hand was firm on my butt, kneading the pale flesh.

“You look so hot Draco…” He spread my cheeks now with both hands, clearly staring at my pink hole. “Fuck, your ass looks so delicious…”

And then his tongue was on me and I moaned. Quickly it circled over the wrinkly rim and I felt my stretched hole helplessly clench around nothing. Harry licked a wide strip from my heavy balls to my tailbone and I bit into the pillow to muffle my screaming.

“Don’t”, Harry panted. “I wanna hear you!” Little kitten licks now danced over my hole and I nearly lost my mind.

"Uuuhhnnngg, daddy..." I moaned and jerked. I couldn't think anymore, I needed more and I needed it _right now_.

Harry seemed to understand me, and he was too impatient himself anyway. I know he finally wanted to taste me. He penetrated me with his tongue and a long scream escaped my throat. He licked the sensitive skin faster and faster, pushed his tongue into the tight hole. I clawed my hands into the bed sheet and breathed shakily, being so heavenly fucked by Harry’s tongue.

And the sounds he made. Oh my god. He hummed and sighed and together with the filthy slurping sounds his mouth made, it seemed like he just ate the best treacle tart in the world.

“You taste so good, Draco. Fuck…”

I knew, that his strong fingers would leave marks on my sensitive skin, but I couldn’t care less.

“More, daddy, please! I need you so bad”, I whined and Harry _growled_ into my ass.

“You want me to fuck you, baby?” He moved away from me and I nearly sobbed out of frustration and the lack of touching.

“Yes, oh Merlin, yesss”, I hissed, trying to press back against his tongue, hands, skin, _anything_!

“Beg for it.” His voice was low and dangerous.

“Please, daddy! Oh, please, fuck me! I can’t take it anymore!”

A hard slap had me jerk forward and my forehead was now pressed into the pillow.

And then I didn’t need to wait anymore. I finally felt a new gush of lube wet my loose hole and without warning, Harry shoved two fingers inside me. I screamed at the sudden burning pleasure and threw my head up again. Immediately a hand gripped my blond hair and held me in that position. My head bent back, my back arched, my ass pressed against Harry's hand. Just for a second he gave me time to accustom to his fingers, then he began to thrust relentlessly into my tight hole.

"Fuck, fuck, yes!" My moaning and screaming was ringing in my own ears.

My knees shook by the time he had added a third finger, pressing hard against my prostate.

“If you don’t fuck me now, I will just come on your fingers and faint”, I snarled.

From the fact that he didn’t punish me for being cocky, I knew that he was just as impatient and horny as I was.

He let go off my hair and pulled his fingers out off my ass. But just a second later, they were replaced with the blunt head of his thick cock.

We both moaned in unison as Harry pressed deeper and deeper inside my tight hole.

“Gosh, you’re so tight, baby…”, he growled deep in his throat.

I felt so fucking full, so stretched and so full. Harry’s hands stroked my sweat-covered back and my eyes rolled back in my head, as he started to thrust in me with deep, long strokes.

Harry's low groaning and my high-pitched screams filled the room and almost drove me into madness of lust. I bit my lower lip to hold back the hot sperm, which was already gathering in my loins. I didn't want to come yet, didn't want it to be over. But I was _soooo close_ to exploding.

“I can’t hold it any longer, baby… Fuck, you’re so hot… I – ughn gods, I’m close!”

“Merlin, yes! I wanna come so bad, daddy!” I now moaned so loudly that my throat started to hurt.

“Come for me, baby! I want you to come! Just from my hard cock in your perfect little ass!"

Harry's voice was rough and trembled with effort. Even though it didn't seem possible, he took on even more speed and banged me so hard, that his balls beat violently against my firm bottom.

"I - FUCK! I’m coming! Yesss!"

And I came. I threw my head back and screamed as I pumped a huge load between myself and the mattress without even touching my cock. I saw stars, my vision blurred and my insides were on fire. I came and came and came. Everything spun in my head and I seemed to float on clouds.

And then Harry’s hips came to an abrupt halt, his cock buried deep inside me and he moaned loudly and pumped a full load of hot sperm in my hole.

We both panted and gasped, completely spent and exhausted. My muscles shivered and I sank down, Harry now on top of me, breathing fast gushs of hot air against my neck.

He pressed his full lips on my skin and purred like a cat. I winced as he pulled put and slumped next to me, pulling me tight against his body.

“Fuck, that was hot”, he whispered in my ear.

“Amen to that!”, I grinned.

“Clean up and sleep?”

I was almost asleep anyway. And so exhausted, that I just could nod.

I shivered, as his cleaning charms washed over me. Then I just cuddled back into his chest and felt my eyes close and soft darkness embraced me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa!
> 
> Leave your [kudos] and [comments] <3

**Author's Note:**

> DO YOU WANT PART TWO? DO YOU WANT HARRY TO TAKE HIM HOME AND DEVOUR HIS PRETTY, DELICIOUS ASS?
> 
> Then give me all your christmassy love! <3  
> [Comments] and [kudos] are what I live for uwu  
> xoxo


End file.
